


Totem Visit

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: (I used Z for Zari 1.0 and Zari for Zari 2.0)
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 6





	Totem Visit

**Author's Note:**

> (I used Z for Zari 1.0 and Zari for Zari 2.0)

Zari had seen had seen Nate get high plenty of times, but this time was different. Normally he used bath salts, but this time he used a Layoga root. Zari remembered that she used the same thing when she went to see herself. Once she figured out what Nate was planning to do she decided to go with him.

"Are we here?" Nate asked. Zari turned around. She smiled knowing that she would be able to see herself again.

"Nate, why did you wanna come here anyway?" Zari asked. She turned to look at Nate. He was about to answer, but then Z walked in. Nate watched as Z came over to sit.

"Nate? You're really here? You came?" Said Z. Nate got up to hug Z. She was so happy she just let it happen. She looked over at Zari with an indescribable look on her face.

"I saw that Nate was coming to visit, so I tagged along. I wanted to see you again." Zari said. Z didn't get visits much, so when she heard what Zari had said, she had the biggest smile.

"So, h-how have you been? asked Nate. She looked over at Nate with tears in her eyes. She wiped away a tear and began to speak.

"I've been fine. I've missed both of you. How have you guys been?" Z spoke. After a few hours of conversating, Z noticed that even with the new timeline nothing about Nate changed. Zari had remembered that Nate and Z were together in the old timeline and decided that she would give just the two of them some time together.


End file.
